Mini-games
For a similar version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Brain Busters. If you are looking for canceled mini-games, see Canceled mini-games. '' '''Mini-games' is a gamemode found in most versions of Plants vs. Zombies. ''They are accessed through the main menu below Adventure Mode or through the More Ways To Play menu on the iOS, Android, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Mini-games are a collection of levels that have the player to choose plants, use a conveyor belt to provide plants, or force the player to use a set of plants to complete a certain goal. There are 20 mini-games in most versions with various unique twists, such as smaller zombies or zombies with plants for heads. Many of them are closely related to PopCap's other games e.g. Beghouled and Beghouled Twist being based on ''Bejeweled and Bejeweled Twist respectively, and Zombiquarium being based on Insaniquarium. Sometimes, a mini-game will be replaced with another one on certain versions. On the iOS and Game of the Year versions, beating all the mini-games present will earn the player the achievement: Beyond the Grave. However, in some versions the player must buy them such as the Android version. Mini-games can be found for the first time in a present dropped by a zombie in Level 3-2 of Adventure Mode. The mini-games initially available are ZomBotany, Wall-nut Bowling, and Slot Machine. The player can unlock many more mini-games after the completion of Adventure Mode. Overview At first, mini-games cannot be accessed, but the mode is unlocked as the player progresses through the game. There will be three mini-games that are unlocked before finishing Adventure Mode: ZomBotany, Wall-nut Bowling, and Slot Machine. After the player completes Adventure Mode, more mini-games will be unlocked, and the player must complete them to unlock further mini-games. Each mini-game yields one trophy which is worth a diamond after the first completion, and a bag with five gold coins in subsequent plays. On the iPhone, iPod Touch, and the iPad, some of the mini-games must be purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. In the iPad version, Vasebreaker is listed under mini-games in addition to under Puzzle Mode. Some mini-games are more difficult versions of the levels played in Adventure Mode, which are Wall-nut Bowling (Level 1-5), Whack a Zombie (Level 2-5), Big Trouble Little Zombie (Level 3-5), and Dr. Zomboss's Revenge (Level 5-10). Mini-game pages All Minigames Complete.jpg|PC mini-game page Untitled.jpg|Canceled mini-game page DS Mini-game Page.png|Mini-game page one in the Nintendo DS version DS Mini-game Page2.png|Mini-game page two in the Nintendo DS version Mini DSi.png|Mini-game page in the Nintendo DSiWare version PSV Zen.jpg|Screenshot from the PlayStation Vita screen when the player selects "Mini-games (A zapped bird)" Screen Shot 2014-05-26 at 7.06.30 PM.png|The message the player gets when Mini-games is locked List of mini-games There is a total of 27 mini-games altogether, however some mini-games are exclusive to some versions. *'ZomBotany': In this mini-game, the heads of all zombies are replaced with plants. Whatever plant happens to be there, the zombie will act both like the plant and a normal zombie. For example, a zombie with a Peashooter on its head will walk towards the player's plants, shooting peas on that lane as it goes and eating the plants once it reaches them. Wall-nut Zombies have the same health as a Wall-nut. This Mini-game also has a sequel, Zombotany 2. *'Wall-nut Bowling': Just like the level in Adventure Mode, the player must bowl Wall-nuts and Explode-o-nuts at the approaching zombies in order to kill them. Ricochets from a single Wall-nut can earn the player money. This mini-game also has a sequel, Wall-nut Bowling 2. *'Slot Machine': The player must pay 25 sun to pull the lever order to get plants, more sun, or more money. In order to complete this mini-game, the player must acquire 2000 sun. *'It's Raining Seeds': Seed packets fall from the sky in this mini-game. The seeds will disappear if the player does not plant them shortly after they fall. It takes place on a Fog level, and is not present in the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 PlayStation Vita, and Xbox Live Arcade versions. *'Beghouled': It is just like PopCap's previous game Bejeweled, except the player's jewels will be plants which will attack the approaching zombies. Zombies can eat plants, making it harder for the player to make matches. Sun is obtained from successful matches and can be used to fill in empty spots (200 sun) or purchase upgrades. The level ends after 75 matches are made. This mini-game has a sequel known as Beghouled Twist. In Modern Day of Plants vs. Zombies 2, there is a sequel of Beghouled. *'Invisi-ghoul': A night-time pool conveyor-belt level with no fog, the twist is that all approaching zombies will be invisible. Plants will still fire at them, though, and the player can see the impacts and parts falling off the zombies. The player can use an Ice-shroom to see their places on the lawn (and Zombonis will leave an ice trail). Aquatic zombies will also make a splash upon entering the pool. On the Xbox 360 version, the player can see which lane a zombie comes from. It is strongly recommended to turn the device's volume up high. *'Seeing Stars': A front yard Daytime level in which the player must plant Starfruit on several outlined spots in the shape of a star, while also defending himself or herself. The player cannot plant anything except Starfruit (and Pumpkin) on the outlined spots, and he or she wins when each outlined spot has a Starfruit on it. *'Zombiquarium': Similar to Insaniquarium, in that the player needs to feed Snorkel Zombies brains to accumulate 1000 sun to purchase a trophy. If they are not fed, they starve to death. *'Beghouled Twist': Like Bejeweled Twist, this mini-game is in the same style as Beghouled, except matches are made through rotating plants in a clockwise direction. *'Big Trouble Little Zombie': All zombies are smaller, move faster and come in much greater numbers, but they are easier to kill. This mini-game is not present in the DS and DSiWare versions. Instead, it is replaced with the mini-game Heat Wave. *'Portal Combat': There are two pairs of portals around the map: when a zombie or projectile from a plant enters one of these, it exits through the other portal, in the same direction that it entered. Portals will randomly change places throughout the level. *'Column Like You See 'Em': Each plant that the player plants on the Roof will be duplicated on each lane in that column, and zombies will come in much greater numbers. *'Bobsled Bonanza': A Pool level which starts with ice on all four ground lanes, several Zombie Bobsled Teams and Zombonis will appear throughout the level unless the player melts the ice. If the player does, he or she will face several Zombonis first. *'Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick': A normal daytime pool level, except the rate at which the plants fire and the speed zombies move is doubled. This mini-game does not appear in the Nintendo DS and DSiWare versions. *'Whack a Zombie': Zombies will appear from Graves, and the player must whack them with his or her mallet. They will sometimes drop sun, which he or she can use to plant Grave Busters, Potato Mines and Ice-shrooms. Ice-shrooms are replaced with Cherry Bombs in the iPhone and iPod Touch version. This level is similar to Level 2-5 in Adventure Mode. *'Last Stand': A Pool level. The player starts with 5000 sun and must survive for five flags. The player cannot plant free plants (Puff-shrooms and Sea-shrooms) or sun-producing plants (Sun-shrooms, Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers) or the Imitater versions of them. It is one of the most popular Mini-games due to an ability to gold farm in it. The player must plan a strategy before starting. Every wave passed grants the player 250 more sun. *'ZomBotany 2': Like ZomBotany, though this one takes place in the Pool, and there are more types of plant-zombies, such as Jalapeno, Squash, Gatling Pea, and Tall-nut. *'Wall-nut Bowling 2': The sequel to Wall-nut Bowling, but with Screen Door Zombies, Dancing Zombies, Backup Dancers, and Giant Wall-nuts, which squash all the zombies in a row. *'Pogo Party': The player will face mostly Pogo Zombies in this Roof level, as well as normal Zombies during waves. *'Dr. Zomboss's Revenge': Just like the final boss, except this time Dr. Zomboss will have twice as much health and will send his minions more often. *'Buttered Popcorn': The player taps up to eleven zombies' heads at once to place butter on their heads, then destroy them using the provided Cob Cannons. It is exclusive to the iPad and Android versions. *'Heavy Weapon': The player controls a Lawn Mower on the bottom of the screen with one joystick, while using the other to aim and fire Peas from a cannon on the lawn mower. It is exclusive to the Xbox Live Arcade, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita versions. This is similar to PopCap's game Heavy Weapon. *'Heat Wave': A mini-game exclusive to the Nintendo DS and DSiWare versions of the game. It takes place in the Pool, in which only ten plants are given that can be moved anywhere that is needed. Sometimes, the Peashooters tire from the heat, and the player then yells into the DS's built in microphone to encourage them, thus turning them orange and greatly increasing their firing speed for a short time. This mini-game replaces Big Trouble Little Zombie. *'BOMB All Together!': A mini-game exclusive to the Nintendo DS version of the game, in which the player is given 25 exploding plants with Wall-nuts to dispatch all the zombies with. *'Homerun Derby': A mini-game exclusive to the Nintendo DS version of the game. A player must hit 30 Home Runs by using the stylus as a baseball bat while preventing the zombies from entering the player's house. And one of the mini-games that does not have to focus on planting. *'Air Raid': A mini-game exclusive to the DS version of the game, where the player controls a flying Gatling Pea with the stylus trying to defeat Dr. Zomboss in his flying Zombot. It has the same name as a Canceled mini-game. *'Zombie Trap': A mini-game exclusive to the Nintendo DSiWare version, where the player attracts zombies using brains to trap and then kill them.The zombies are in degrade. Canceled :Main article: Canceled and Limbo Page. *'Art Challenge Wall-nut': Plant Wall-nuts to make a circle. *'Sunny Day': Big sun falls from the sky, worth 50 sun. *'Unsodded': Only three lanes can be planted on, but zombies still come out of all five lanes. *'Big Time': Sunflowers, Wall-nuts, and Marigolds are bigger, doubling their functions. *'Art Challenge Sunflower': Like Art Challenge Wall-nut, but with Starfruit, Wall-nuts, and Umbrella Leaves and the player must create the shape of a Sunflower. *'Air Raid': A Fog level where many Balloon Zombies appear. *'Ice Level': An unfinished level with no zombies and only six plants to choose from. *'Zen Garden': Opens the Zen Garden. *'High Gravity': Only fumes and corn cobs can be shot without falling down. *'Grave Danger': Graves appear every once in a while and zombies come out of them every wave. *'Can You Dig It?': Dig up Wall-nuts and plant Peashooters. *'Dark Stormy Night': Like Level 4-10 in Adventure Mode but the plants and zombies are notably different. *'Bungee Blitz': Just like Level 5-5 in Adventure Mode. *'Intro': Plays the introductory sequence and leads the player to Adventure Mode. *'Tree of Wisdom': Leads the player to the Tree of Wisdom. *'Survival: Day (Endless)': Day version of Survival: Endless. *'Survival: Night (Endless)': Night version of Survival: Endless. *'Survival: Fog (Endless)': Fog version of Survival: Endless. *'Survival: Roof (Endless)': Roof version of Survival: Endless. *'Upsell': An advertisement on the free trial to buy the full version. *'Squirrel': The player must dig up Wall-nuts to find seven squirrels before a Zombie reaches his or her house. This is the only canceled mini-game that cannot be unlocked using the Limbo Page. Mini-games that play Loonboon music Some mini-games have music which is called Loonboon. They are: *Wall-nut Bowling *Big Trouble Little Zombie *Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick *Whack a Zombie *Wall-nut Bowling 2 *Heat Wave *Zombie Trap *Bungee Blitz See also *Gallery of mini-games *Canceled mini-games *Bonus levels Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition